Professor Neville Longbottom
by Googlega
Summary: Blair Bougar is a 16 yr old student at Hogwarts. She is placed in the house Slytherine and could have any guy she wanted. Unfortunately the one she truly longs for is untouchable. And slightly hates her.
1. Chapter 1

I sat staring at the Teacher's table from the middle of the Slytherine's table. I wasn't just staring at the teachers, I was staring at a certain Professor who was smiling at one of the female teachers. I bite my bottom lip trying to ignore the pang of jealousy before I forced myself to look down at my food. I let out a small, sad sigh- why wouldn't he smile at me like that?

'Stop drooling at Professor Malfoy, hes untouchable as the head of the house. Besides hes married with a child,' Amelia mutters, her snake- like eyes flickering from him to me.

'Has that even stopped her before?' Dandy asked looking at Amelia, incredulous.

'That is true,' Amelia murmured, looking at me with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'Guys, I am off boys this year,' I lied, sneaking a look at the Professor out of the corner of my eyes. Not Professor Malfoy as everyone seemed to think, he was okay but there was only one person I had your eyes on and he would never be mine. He was a Griffindor teacher, therefore even more untouchable then the Malfoy one.

'Since when are you off boys?' Dandy asked, smiling at me knowingly.

'Since I need to concentrate in order for world domination,' I told them causing the whole table to erupt in laughter. It was a lie, no guy had been able to keep me happy ever since I had got this stupid crush on that Professor. I once again went to sneak a look at him, he was eating his food a little frown on his brow. It was getting harder to look away from him so I just kept watching him as the people around me discussed how they would take over the world.

'Homework,' came Professor Lunas's voice in my ear, causing me to jump slightly in my chair. It took a while for me to look away from him, but I had to otherwise the Professor might notice who I were looking at. Too late I realized as I looked up at her, who was staring in the general direction of where the Professor sat.

'Uh, its...' I stammered as my mind was still recovering from being melted, but I was distracted by the sound of him laughing. It amazes me how no one had noticed my crush as it was making me act like a crazy lady.

'You know, if you look into the eyes of the one you seek you may be surprised at what you find,' Professor Luna said staring up at the ceiling a dazed look in her eyes.

'Are you sure, Luna?' I asked. I snuck another look at him only to see that he was gone. It didn't matter anyway, I knew he hated me and he had every right to after the things I had done to him over the years. I had to force down a piece of bacon waiting for her answer.

'Yes, true emotions cannot escape from the eyes,' she murmured, a small smile playing on her face as she walked away.I smiled in the small hope that he didn't hate me. Luna was the Divination's teacher, meaning she knew what she was talking about. I couldn't wait for Herbology class...

Failure. Complete and utter failure. I went to class early and did what Luna said. Walked right up to him and sat on his desk. He blatantly ignored me for a good few minutes before turning and looking me in the eye.

'I refuse to be intimidated by some silly Slytherine girl who will receive a week's detention if she doesn't get to her seat now and stops holding up the class,' he told me. I was so shocked that I fell of the desk, which is a blessing is disguise as I wasn't really listening to him but being memorized by his eyes. Looking up at him now I did see emotion in his eyes. Annoyance and exasperation. Thinking back I guess Luna never really did say if I was going to like what I saw.

Looking away he began teaching the class. One could say he let me off easy as he secretly had a soft spot for me but it seemed more likely that he didn't want to mess with Dandy. Everyone knew that giving one of Dandy's friend's more then one detention in a row would face the wrath of her brother. Either that or he couldn't be bothered.

'Now choose partners,' he finished as I finally sat down. I thought that our class had a odd number? We always do things in 3s or alone.

'Blair,' he called my name, you will be working alone. I did not realize there was not enough people.'

Liar. Even the most naive person knew I would be left to work alone. I usually stuck to my friends as anyone outside of them thought I was some sort of maneater and hated me. I've never had an official boyfriend outside of Slytherine so I don't know what they are going on about but all the girls seem to think that I stole their boyfriends, which I probably did. They hated me, all except the ones from Slytherine who had grudging respect for me. No other Slytherines in this class though.

This years class of herbology was made up of mostly girls who would barely look at me, let alone work with me without a look from Professor Longbottom. I blame them as it was probabely the puppy look he gave them that made me fal- get a crush on him.

'What are we doing?' I yelled out after having my hand up for a good 5 minutes.

'We're doing page 154 and I would appreciate it if you wait your turn as everyone deserves an equal chance,' his voice came from behind me.

Turning to the page I saw that it was a long-winded explaination on focusing positive energy into a plant to heal it. Before me sat a rather sad looking tree. Having done this a thousand times I just closed my eyes, ignoring the step-by-step instructions. Finding my concentration was near impossible as those around me made as much noise as possible. My thoughts drifted to that of the professor. He was quite young for a professor at 20, only a few years difference.

Shaking my head you dismissed those thought and began to hum a song to drown out the noise. 'I can make you feel it,' by Home video, a song that had featured on gossip girl. I basically started an underground club just so I could get a tv to watch those.

Opening my eyes I smiled, finding aperfectly healthy tree before me. Leaves all shiny and green.

'I would be happy for too long with the murderous look on his face,' came a voice from the tree trunk that suddenly formed a face. He?

He, the tree looked behind me before dissolving into the bark.

'Out,' came Professor Longbottom's voice, ice cold.

'What?' I chocked out, confused and hurt at the harshness of his voice.

'Out,' he bellowed, pointing a finger out the door. Looking at the tree, wondering if one of my mates had spiked my drink this morning, I grabbed it before running out the door and to my dorm where I could hide it.

'The names Brown, Mud Brown,' he said, the face reappearing on the trunk. Smiling.

Thanks for reading ^-^

Vote

Fan

COMMENT! tell me what ya think and what YOU want to happen

if everything not accurate- just going by mermory


	2. Chapter 2: Teacup

I was having a really a really weird dream. I had stolen a talking tree and now somehow Longbottom had managed to puff me off my bed and into his class. Even worse was I didn't land gracefully on the ground but face first onto the desks.

'Blair, you ruined my plant,' Macey, some blond, accused me.

'I hate to break it to ya, Macey, but your growing a weed. You somehow managed to kill your plant months ago,' I told her as I dragged myself up.

'Blair,' the Professor snapped.

'Yes, asshole?' I asked.

'What did you just say?' he demanded. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad before.

'You must be older than you look if you're already going deaf,' I muttered under my breath as I stood up and began picking at various pieces of vegetation on my uniform.

'What is wrong with you?' he yelled, starting to look a bit scary.

'Well maybe it has something to do with you puffing me into a desk,' I yelled, refusing to be intimidated even though I really wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

'Well if you hadn't ran off then I wouldn't of needed to,' he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

'You bellowed out repeatedly,' I told him.

'I do not bellow,' he growled. His face became flushed as he became conscious of the whole class, and another waiting outside, watching us with their undivided detention. When he was angry I had to admit he was kinda cuter than before, if possible.

'Of course not. The great Neville Longbottom never bellows let alone go anything above an inside voice. The last 5 minutes a classic example of your gentle murmur of a voice as it flows over the rocks in a creek that's hidden in a secluded clearing in a forest where you can see rainbow coloured fish and hear the gossiping of birds mixed in the gentle breeze flowing through the trees...' I trailed off, leaving the rest to their imagination. They all just stared at me in shock, except the Professor who looked ready to blow.

'Detention,' he snapped.

'A detention?' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Yes, tonight,' he told me, slowly calming down.

'I am truly terrified,' I told him, rolling my eyes.

'5 detentions,' he said, getting mad again.

'Now I am really scared,' I muttered, packing up my gear which was scattered around the room.

'2 weeks.'.

'I'm quivering in my boots,' I muttered, my back to him as I went in search of my fountain pen.

'A month.'

'Sold. So do tell- what form of torture will I be forced to endure?' I asked, smiling up at him.

'Taking care of the plants with supervision,' he said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

'Time?' I asked, leaning back watching the rest of the class run around flustered about being late for their next class. My teachers wouldn't notice if I was late, they wouldn't even care if I showed up at all. Except for Professor Longbottom and Malfoy, which is the only reason why I showed up to Herbology and Potions for every single lesson.

'7pm onwards,' he said, plopping down onto his chair where he seemed to deflate. So if I skipped dinner than I could get a few hours of study and homework in. I usually helped Madame Grey in the morning anyway, but doing it in the afternoon meant I would need to go to bed later in order to study efficiently. I was preparing for Level 3 'muggle exams' for English, Calculus, Accounting, Economics, Chemistry, Biology and Physics. In the real world the so-called qualifications that I got here were worthless. I basically homeschooled myself in my spare time, while near failing my classes here.

It was halfway to my next class that I remembered that I had potions and no note. I wonder how long I will have double detentions?

'Miss Bougar,' Malfoy said as I walked through the door. Hesitantly I sat down at an empty table before attempting to catch up with the lesson. All could see on the board was an essay question on the characteristics of a tree. I had covered it as a nitrogen fixer at some stage in biology, and faintly remember reading it in a potions book in library so I just began writing.

I was so absorbed in the essay that it was 10 minutes after everyone had left that I realised that Malfoy was reading the essay over my shoulder, or attempting to anyway. He could barely read my everyday writing let alone when I printed. In fact it seemed he couldn't read it at all since he hadn't even got past the first line.

'This is really good,' he said. Liar.

'Well, you said if you didn't approve of the essay you would give detentions and those added onto the ones for being late equals a lot of time-'

"Blair,' he interrupted.

'Sorry,' I said, packing up my gear. I needed to get to the library to finish the homework set by that Muggle Studies Teacher. The only thing I learnt from her was how not to throttle someone when you really, really, really wanted to.

'Blair, you're not in trouble with me, though the other teachers may... disapprove of you provoking Nevile. I just want to know why you have stopped trying,' he told me.

Did I really come of as that much of a dysfunctional idiot that even Malfoy thought he had to talk to me?

'Malfoy, to be frank I don't care. My teachers don't care, my friends don't care. Anyone and everyone does not care so why should I waste my time?' I asked him.

'I care,' he said, looking away.

'You don't make a very good liar,' I shrugged. Grabbing my stuff I walked out leaving him sitting there looking confused.

I did end up missing dinner but not because I was studying, but because I spent it in the infirmary unconscious. The most interesting rumour I had heard so far was thatI spelled myself to faint in order to ditch my detention. In reality I had gotten a concussion from when Professor Longbottom had puffed me head-first into the desks.

Currently I was getting a lecture on how irresponsible I was, how I should of gone to get checked out blah, blah, blah... Basically it was my fault and now I was causing an inconvenience for everyone.

'Blair, what were you thinking hitting your head against a desk?' Malfoy yelled, storming in.

'Professor,' I greeted him, smiling.

'What..? Is she on something?' he asked a near-by nurse.

'Oh, Professor before you leave can you tell your wife I said hi,' I instructed him.

'I'm not leaving yet,' he said, giving me a strange look.

'Nurse get him out or I cannot be held responsible for my actions,' I yelled in a sing-song voice, pointing at the door. The nurse began shouting at Malfoy, who was yelling at me and the nurse. As their fighting reached a climax I had a thought, perhaps the only reason I saw the tree was talking was due to the concussion... which I got after he talked. Okay, so I am still losing my sanity.

Forgetting about the tree I had to admit watching the petite nurse drag the Professor out of the room was hilarious. I nearly fell off the bed I was laughing so hard. I suddenly felt the rubberband on my wrist flick me. I looked at it confused for a minute before remembering its purpose, I had detention in 10 minutes. Hopping out of bed I visualized a suitable outfit to wear. My school uniform was replaced with faded jeans, a simple blouse and a pair of running shoes. Adding the final touch to my casual outfit I put my hair up with green and silver ribbons, and applied 'very cherry' lipbalm.

Leaving the room I went in search of Teacup, a three year old Teacup pig. He was about half the size of a cat and the most precious thing in the world to me. If someone ever hurt Teacup, I would destroy them.

'Teacup,' I called down an abandoned coirridor.

'Teacup?' I called again, worried. Usually he would show up when I first called.

'He was eating our carrots again,' an elf appeared, Teacup nestled safely in her arms asleep.

'Thank you,' I said, gently picking him up. The elf vanished with a small wave leaving me with 5 minutes to get to the green house. Putting Teacup in his custom-made pocket, I turned and made a start down the stairs.

thanks for reading ^-^

Fan/vote/comment

Turns out Neville has a wife (T-T) which I didn't know or forgot about. Sorry Hannah Abbott. She IS NOT his wife in this story.

I'll try to updat atleast 1+ times a week


	3. Chapter 3: truly mad

'She's a nice person Neville,' I heard Luna say as I picked up the watering can. It was full to the brim and slosh all down the front of my shirt and Teacup. Sighing I put down the can, giving Teacup a reassuring pat and he woke up. I wonder if Professor Longbottom would have a spare towel laying around.

'No, she's an idiot. Which was proven when she began to feel light-headed and decided to go to bed instead of...' he trailed off as he realised I was leaning against the doorway.

'I believe such things are also a Professor's responsibility. Thanks to you puffing me I could be stone cold and feeding your plants with my decomposed nutrients. Neville,' I said, putting emphasis on his name. After a minute of him staring at me in shock, his whole face became red and he began gaping at me.

'I think what he is trying to portray is that he would prefer if you called him Professor Longbottom out of respect as your teacher,' Luna said, looking at me unfazed. I had to fight the urge to poke my tongue at her.

'What she said,' he mumbled.

'I would respect you and call you my Professor, unfortunately you haven't given any reason to respect you as a teacher and until you do I will call you Neville. Neville',' I told him.

'I... am your teacher and you will treat me as one...' he trailed off, looking flustered.

'Whatever you say Neville,' I rolled my eyes as I turned to leave.

'Don't forget your detention tomorrow,' Luna called, waving. I heard Neville let out an exasperated sigh.

'Of course not. Why would I give up a chance to be alone with Neville, isolated from the school where no one could hear or see us?' I asked, smirking at him over my shoulder. His jaw dropped and even Luna looked at me shocked.

'What? It would be the perfect opportunity to turn you into a turkey without any witnesses,' I said, smiling. I really wanted to turn around to see what expression was on his face, but I decided it was best not to push it and began the trek back to the dorms. I couldn't help but annoy him now as he looked so cute, even more so when he got embarrassed. The only downside is he most likely hated me now, while I was getting a bigger crush on him.

I arrived in the common room to find Amelia and Dandy sitting by the fire as both their brothers were pacing. Derek was Dandy's brother and Head boy of Slytherine while Chris was Amelia's brother and Derek's best friend. Small world really.

'What are you guys thinking about?' I asked. Everyone froze and turned to look at me slowly.

'Night,' Amelia and Dandy said, giving me reassuring smiles as they ran up the stairs.

'You forgot didn't you, even after I gave you the rubberband?' Chris muttered, slumping down onto the couch.

'No, I showed up to detention at 7:30 thanks to it reminding me,' I said, smilling at him.

'You had detention at 7:30?' Derek asked. I nodded.

'Yeah, for a month I have to help Neville attend the plants at 7:30,' I informed them.

'Well, if you want I can go sort it out with him, unless of course you want the detentions..?' Derek wriggled his eyebrows at me. Damn, I forgot that he knew about my small crush. Now it looked like I got the detentions to get some alone time with Neville.

'Alright, I'm going,' Derek said, holding his hands up in surrender to Chris who was currently glaring at him. Watching him run up the stairs I finally realised what Chris was so mad about.

'Oh,' was all I managed to get out of my mouth, as I looked at a very hurt Chris.

'Yeah, oh,' he mumbled, the fire casting shadows across his face.

Currently half the school hated me. Apparently everyone made the assumption that since we finally 'talked' last night that Chris and me were together again. Slytherines prized couple back together after a small break. Unfortunately all their dreams were smashed when I showed up to breakfast hand-in-hand with Derek. Not that we were going out, he was just trying to cheer me up after I mopped around all morning. He hated seeing me sad and was trying ot cheer me up.

'How could you?' Dandy snapped, getting up and leaving as soon as we touched the table.

'I think if they got their way I would be married to him,' I muttered darkly, baring my teeth at some randoms glaring at me.

'I bet you would murder him within the first year, strangling him with his own tie,' Derek said, causing some of his friends to spit food across the table as they burst out laughing.

'I think that would be you Derek,' Amelia sighed, playing with her food.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked her. She just shrugged before walking off as well.

'Do you think they will strangle me with my own tie in my sle...' I trailed off as Derek raised his hands and wiggled his fingers.

'No,' I said, sliding away from him. He slowly moved closer and then attacked me.

'No,' I screeched, laughing hysterically. I kept twitching from side to side to escape him, but to no avail.

'Ahh,' I yelled falling off the bench onto the ground. Someone tripped over me, covering me with their robe. Sitting up I tried to detangle us to only fall over again and get us more tangled.

Finally seeing some light I found myself a few inches from Neville's face.

'Oh. Hi, Neville,' I smiled, giving him a small wave.

'Are you okay?' he asked, looking at me uncertainly.

'Yeah...' I trailed off as I came aware of our position. I felt my face become flushed, causing Neville to frown at me.

'No way,' Derek said, starting to laugh.

'Seriously?' he asked, clutching his stomach. Neville looked at him and then at me confused. I needed to stop him and any chance that anyone else realised what was going on.

'Say another word and I will tell Devrin that little quirk of yours,' I threatened Derek, grabbing his shirt so I could bring him down to my level.

'Yes, Mame,' he said, his face becoming pale. So far Derek was unbeatable in Quidditch, but if word of his quirk got out he would be destroyed. I would never do something like that to him, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

'Blair, can you please get off me?' Neville asked, looking uncomfortable

'You ditched me for him?' Chris asked, appearing out of no where.

'What?' Neville and me asked.

'Don't let me stop you two from having your fun, carry on,' he said, walking over us.

'Don't be an ass,' Derek said, he thinks shes an annoying lil brat and she thinks he is...'

I turned him into a pink bunny. A giant pink, fluffy bunny. Suddenly the whole school seemed to become silent as they all stared at me shocked.

'What did you do?' some random teacher yelled.

'Don't worry, he'll turn back in a few hours unharmed,' I told her.

'How do you know that?' she asked.

'I've done it to him for years, today shouldn't be any different,' I shrugged. By the look of things today would be the day that everyone realised I wasn't some idiot whore.

(watch the video- no particular purpose just for laughs ^-^)

thnx for reading

fan/vote/COMMENT!

bit of drama suddenly sprouted =D hopefully it will be sort soon because i prefer comedy

wanna get involved then comment on the options you would like to see:

a) more Malfoy

b) more teacup/ mudbrown

c) a fight :D

d) romance

e) just some random spazz

and finally F) decides to get even with Neville ( when he does something mean) aka revenge!


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

The majority of the Professors were arguing for me to be expelled. After they realized that all my possessions were spelled, hidden and could possibly bite them they started undoing my spells and found out all the little secrets that I had been hiding through the years. I think they were particularly angry about the 'Muggle' tech that I had stashed all around the school. As a first year being told that 'Muggle' electronics did not work I considered it a challenge. It took me a few months but I was able to break the magic blocking them.

Now all the heads of departments were going through all my notes. All of them, even my 'Muggle' work. Since the majority of them had never met me, but had heard of me and read my work before it didn't take long before I was being accused of cheating. Yeah, because I needed to cheat in order to get a 60% pass on my grades when my original drafts were worth 90%+.

Somehow they managed to break the glamour I put on myself, making it dissolve in the few hours I spent in the headmaster's office causing me to fall over as soon as I looked in the mirror when I went t the bathroom. I was so shocked I hit my head on the basin on my way back up. My glamour wasn't too extreme just wavy brown hair, bluish green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across my nose and normal ears. Now in the mirror I had slightly pointed ears, vibrant green eyes and feathered black hair with fluero streaks. It was only a slight change and yet no one had recognized me as I walked into the hall, not even Dandy or Amelia. Then again Dandy was giving me the silent treatment and Amelia was avoiding me, but still.

Unfortunately the glamour for my uniform was gone as well, revealing my modified one. I had cost the house 50 points (so far) and Neville was most likely going to kill me next more so that a rumour had spread like wild-fire about him and me having some secret affair. All of lunch I was watching Chris and half of Slytherine as they watched him with murderous intent. I was very tempted to go up to him and say 'well, you said that we could continue to have our fun...' but I value my life so I kept my mouth shut.

After a very awkward lunch of people looking at me like I was crazy I dragged myself to Herbology, taking as long as I could without actually being 'too' late. I walked in with an apology on my lips only to find Neville cornered by Devrin, Amy, Derek and Teacup. Mud brown was also present, sitting at the front of the class talking to some students.

'Tell us the truth,' Amy told him, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.

'And olny the truth,' Derek added, watching Neville's every move.

'Or else,' Devrin finished, twirling his wand between his fingers. I knew it was a stupid move to threaten a Professor with a wand when there were witnesses, it was best to do it when there wasn't anybody else in the room ...

'What are you guys going on about? I'm in the middle of teaching a class so please refrain yourselves and come back at a more appropriate time,' Neville said, looking thoroughly annoyed. Derek burst out laughing, knocking the wand out of Devrin's hand. Amy rolled her eyes.

'Just tell us whether or not you are taking advantage of Blair, she is much more naive than she appears,' she told neville. Naive? Me?

'What do you mean, taking advantage?' Neville demanded. Half the class watched, curious and worried while the other half were busy gawking at Mudbrown.

'Are you in a physical relationship with Blair?' Amy asked, giving him an exasperated look.

'No, shes a slut,' he snorted. Realisation of what he said dawned on his face as the class became deadly silent. It lasted a good 3 minutes in which I manged to get over my crush on him, consider him a ass and figure the best course of action would be to punch him and then go back to the way things were last year. Teacup squealed, charging at Neville, before running circles around him, attacking him.

'What is it doing out? The pigs for the Christmas feast are meant to be in a pen,' Neville said, digging his grave. Teacup bit him before running over to Derek, ignoring my outstretched arms. Looks like Neville wasn't the only one not to recognize me.

'Office. Now,' I commanded. The class turned to look at me, finally noticing that I was at the door. Some recognized me now and looked scared while the rest were confused.

'Who are you?' Neville demanded, glaring at Teacup.

'Oh, just some random slut who decided to drop by,' I said nonchalantly, shrugging a I slowly walked to the front of the class.

'Blair,' he said, paling as he backed away.

'I have to congratulate you Neville, I always thought you were a nice teacher. This week you have shown me your true colours and I have come to realise that your not some gawky, awkward geeky Herbologist guy,' I told him, clapping my hands. He looked at me uncertainly, everyone holding their breath to see what I would do next.

'Don't mind me, I'm just going to have a quick chat with our Professor here in the private office,' I told everyone, herding Neville there. It was more of a mini library with a desk for him to work at but it would have to do. As he sat down I closed the door and shielded the room so that no one could hear or see us.

'Harming a Professor could get you expelled,' he advised me, getting a determined look on his face.

'I was planning on breaking your nose as a compromise for you calling me a slut, but the you had to go and call teacup an it. See I don't really care what you do to me, but when you go after teacup I take it personally,' I informed him, walking around his chair slowly, thinking abut how I would go about my plan.

'Teachup being?' he asked.

'My pet pig,' I said.

'Pigs aren't approved,' he said.

'Do you really want to be buried in a shallow grave?' I asked him, flicking him ear. He flinched, watching me warily from the corner of his eyes.

'Not particularly,' he muttered.

'I think I should warn you ,' I told him, smirking.

'Warn me about what?' he asked, looking really nervous.

'Well, I do plan on getting revenge, but not the conventional kind. You see I plan on making you fall for me to the point that your helplessly in love, in which you think everything is real, but then you'll remember this moment and doubt will creep into your mind. Is any of it actually real? The doubt will eat you alive and then...' I trailed off in his ear, leaving the rest to his imagination.

'How do you plan on making me fall in love with?' he asked, after sitting there shocked for a good solid minute.

'I don't need to make you fall in love with me, you'll do that all on your on,' I shrugged, undoing my spells.

'Right, like that will happen,' he said, snorting. Sneaking up behind him I yelled 'boo' and he jumped out of his chair with a yell.

'Professor Longbottom, are you okay?' I heard some girls yelling through the door. Opening it a large group of girl fell to the floor with guilty looks. Turning around I caught Neville's eyes as he looked into the class. He looked petrified. I gave him a small smile.

'Have a good day, Neville,' I yelled, giving him a wave as I grabbed my gear and walked out the door in time for the next period

thnx for reading ^-^

Comment/Fan/VOTE!

Grrr... it turned out funny but you get the point. Revenge!


	5. Chapter 5: Teacup

I walked to Potions, on time and with a small skip in my step causing people to look at me weird.

'You can do it,' I thought to myself, all you have to do is put up a happy front until after Dinner.'

I took a deep breath outside the door, making sure that I was composed before walking in and settng out my gear. I was busy scrubbing the dingy cauldron that was sitting on my table when I looked up to find a few guys gaping at me.

'Who the hell are you?' Malfoy demanded, glaring at me wih a textbook in his hand.

'I've been here all year,' I muttered, blowing some hair out of my face.

'Oh, right,' he said, frowning as he turned back to the blackboard.

After an interesting period of learning about the many ways of forcing the truth out of someone via potions Malfoy held me behind to have a 'chat.'

'Blair, why do you look like an elf?' he asked, tugging on one of my ears.

'Um...Derek decided to get back at me last year...' I trailed off, moving a safe distance from him. It was true, the time before last that I turned Derek into pink bunny he had decided to get even by turning me into an elf.

'Derek?' he asked, moving closer.

'Well, I had just turned him into a pink bunny so he thought that he would get even and make me look elf-like,' I told him.

'So let me get this straight, Derek made you look elf-like last year and you haven't done anything about it?' he asked, his voice low and menacing.

'Yes, because the only way to break it is to kiss something. I just can't remember what...' I trailed off, figuring I could always come back to get my bag tomorrow.

'Can't or won't remember?' he demanded.

'I think it was something to do with blood that was uncotaminatedm' I shrugged, looking to see if there was a direct root to the door and safety.

'You mean a Pure-blood?' he asked.

'Yeah, whatever that is,' I mumbled under my breath as I began slowly creeping towards the door. Of course I knew what a pure-blood was, but I figured if I could get him ranting about them then I could make my escape before he turned me into a bunny like Derek. Which reminds me, I wonder if the spell had worn off him yet..? Silly me, I forgot that one of the professors had changed him back before lunch.

'So you have to kiss a Pure-blood and then you would turn back? What about Chris, you two went out for the majority of last year and he is a pure-blood?' Malfoy asked.

'Yeah, lets just say he was trying to annoy his parents,' I told Malfoy. He just looked at me, an unreadible expression on his face as he took a step towards me. I took a step back .

'No, just no,' I told him, taking a few more steps backward. Never turn your back to an enemy. Before I had a chance to protest some more he yanked on my arm, pulling me towards him, causing me to bump into his torso and more importantly his lips. Damn pink bunny, it was so not worth this... He was surprisingly good kisser considering I wasn't really kissing him back. Well, maybe a little. I mean, it would be rude not to kiss someone who was going to all this trouble to help me. Right?

He pulled back slightly out of breath, his face hovering in front of mine as I stared up at him in shock. His eyes bore into mine, a small frown forming between his brow.

'What?' I asked.

'Do you feel any different?' he demanded, turning on his heel. I stood there stunned as I watch him walk back to the blackboard and start writing things.

'I guess you could say that,' I said, grabbing my bag and running out of the door. Malfoy now had long pink hair, pointed ears and an eyebrow piercing. Even if I was still reeling from the kiss I was smart enough to get out of there before he realised what had happened and killed me, or before things became too awkward. There might of been even a small chance that he would of kissed me again, which I could not let happen as

1) he was married

2) he was a teacher

3) someone could catch us

and most importantly 4) he could transfer the spell back to me again. Also it could lead to an affair which is definitely not on my list of things to do this year as it would be much too time consuming.

My hair was already past my shoulders, the same shade of black only without the fluero colours and my ears were more rounded and the single piercings had come back with my plain, birthstone earrings in them.

I was so busy concentrating on watching my hair grow that I went the completely the wrong way and ended up wandering down some random corridor. I was about to turn a corner when I heard voices talking. Luna and Neville.

'Neville,' I heard Luna say, her voice disapproving.

'What, she is a slut,' Neville muttered.

'Neville, do you honestly think that Blair is a slut?' she asked, sighing. I snuck a peak around the corner, holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

'Yes, I honestly think that...' I didn't bother listening to the rest as I bit down on my bottom lip to stop mysef from letting out a sob. In Herbology I might of acted cool, calm and collected, like he was an ass who didn't deserve anything but revenge. I think it was the shock because as soon as I left the greenhouse I had an overwhelming need to curl up in a hole somewhere and ball my eyes out. I'm surprised that I've lasted this long.

With the Malfor incident long forgotten I rushed towards the foyer, finding myself submerged in the crowd of students heading towards dinner. At the mer thought of food I felt nauseous, which wasn't helped when I thought about having to face both Neville and Malfoy in there.

I avoided everyone and slipped past the Professors at the door and before I knew it I was outside, trudging through the snow, making sure I saw out of sight before let the tears start flowing fully. My vision became blurred in a matter of seconds but I didn't care. Though it was just a crush it hurt, it hurt to think that a nice guy like Neville thought badly of me. Had I been so cruel to him last year when he was beginning that he hated me now?

'Ow,' I sobbed, my chest contracting at the thought. It was too much. Chris hated me, my best friends weren't talking to me, everyone else basically thought I was a slut or didn't care and I had turned the only person who actually might into a bunny. Having my crush hate me was just too much.

Walking blindly through the school grounds I wasn't too surprised when I walked into a tree, nor was I that bothered. Looking around I could faintly see the outline of the school, but otherwise no signs of life. Sinking down onto the ground I spelled myself out of my uniform and into a random outfit. As long as it was warm and black to match my mood it was fine. Leaning against the tree I managed to staunch the flow or tears to a small trickle that slowly slide down my cheeks and onto my lap.

Sniffling, I began wiping away what was left over from my small tear-feast. Already I felt silly, like I had overreacted to the situation. It was just a silly crush on a teacher, I told myself, it wasn't going anywhere... Another sob caught in my thought, threatening to escape as I struggled to get up. I hadn't noticed before but it had started to snow and it was a bad idea to sit, crying in the snow when night-time was a few moments away. Giving a frustrated cry, I fell back onto the ground, my jacket caught on something.

'Would you like a hand?' I heard Luna ask from behind me. Looking around I found her hand barely visible in the dark. Turning towards her, I grabbed it.

thnx for reading

X ( it turned out way munted- prob didn't help I wrote this around midnight ^-^

lol-still some drama with a hint of humour

fan/vote/comment!

ps. Malfoy is one of my fav characters along with Luna. Also Snape ( unfortunately I will not be bringing him back to life for this story)


	6. Chapter 6:where art though alarm clock?

I woke up to the small murmur of voices. Turning my head I saw a small fire in a grate, and a coffee table with a mug of coco on it. Slowly getting up I took a sip before falling back down on the couch. Closing my eyes I recalled what had happened...

I had a tear-feast after hearing Neville call me a slut again, I had managed to kiss a teacher moments before and finally Luna had come to my rescue. I don't remember much beyond her dragging me back to a building and putting a blanket on me after having me change into some Pajamas. Hearing a clock begin chiming in the background I let out a groan, I had completely forgotten about detention and it was now 10 o'clock.

'Is she awake?' Neville asked behind me. Closing my eyes again I made my breathing become deep and even so it looked like I was asleep. I couldn't face him yet, whether it was because I would burst in to tears if I saw him, or punched his lights out I didn't know.

'Naw, she looks real evil when shes asleep,' Amy cooed above me.

'I bet she won't look so peaceful when Professor Malfoy gets to her. Did you see his hair at dinner?' Derek asked, laughing.

'Shh... you'll wake her up,' Chris told them, sitting on the edge of the couch next to me. I felt his hand brush down my face as he pulled back some hair behind my ear. Derek snorted, probably noticing my face becoming red.

'Shut up,' I muttered, sitting up. Derek poked his tongue at me as everyone else looked at me concerned.

'What? Is something wrong?' I asked, looking around. I realised I had no idea where I was. It looked like a small version of a common room, only more sophisticated.

'We're worried, you got lost walking in the snow,' Dandy told me, popping up. Looking around I found Luna standing by the door with an annoyed looking Neville. She gave me a smile and waved. I needed to thank her the next time we were alone for not elaborating on what I was doing walking in the snow.

'Are you feeling better?' Chris asked, concern clear in his eyes as he looked at me.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I muttered, moving away from him to the other side of the couch. He was a great friend, but I didn't want anything else to happen between us. Also it still stung to think about what he said the other night.

'Are you sure?' Amy asked.

'Yeah,' I said having a sudden thought, its Derek you should be worried about.'

'What? Why?' he asked.

'Think about it pink bunny,' I said, drinking some more Coco. It was beginning to get cold.

'Dandy, I'm too young to die,' Derek shouted, shaking her shoulders.

'Derek,' she sighed, throwing me a disapproving look. Grabbing his hand, Dandy dragged him out of the room. He looked over his shoulder at me, giving me one more scared look before he was gone.

'Do I want to know?' Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

'Ask me again later,' I told her, frowning. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them what went down with Malfoy. Derek couldn't be helped since he was the one who put the spell on me and Malfoy knew since it took two to tango, but I didn't need all of Slytherine knowing.

'Don't you worry, I will,' Amy said, giving me a mischievous smile. Groaning I fell back down onto the couch, my head hitting a pillow- or what was meant to be a pillow.

'Sorry,' Chris said, a blush spreading across his face. Instead of landing on the pillow I had landed on Chris's lap.

'That's nice, can I go back to sleep here?' I asked Luna, assuming it was her room.

'You'll have to ask Neville- its the Herbolgy lounge,' she told me, turning to look at him.

'No, you should be up in your dorm,' he muttered, going red.

'I should be in my dorm and yet I am not, why is that Neville?' I demanded.

'I don't know,' he said, giving me a weird look.

'Maybe its because you called me a slut several times and made me cry in the snow that I ended up here' is what I wanted to say to him, but I didn't. I wasn't going to embarrass myself anymore by revealing to him that I had a crush on him. Have a crush on him. A major one since I still liked him after all this.

'Well, neither do I so get over it and welcome me like any other guest,' I said instead.

'But your a student,' he said, frowning at me.

'Oh, bite me Neville,'I 'humphed', pulling the blanket over my head.

'I'd rather not,' he muttered under his breath. The small chat-chat going on through out the room stopped to be replaced with an awkward silence. Pulling the blanket off my head I sucked in a deep breath to tell him to shut up when I froze.

'Are you feeling sick, Blair? You seem to be red,' Luna said, causing everyone's attention to turn to me.

'No, I am just suddenly conscious of Amelia's Pajamas that I am wearing,' I told her, making sure that the blanket was wrapped securely around me.

'Whats wrong with my pajamas?' Amelia asked, its just a silk slip.'

'Exactly,' I said. I wouldn't be surprised if my whole face was flushed since currently everyone was looking at me.

'My apologies, I just assumed they were yours,' Luna said, looking uncertain.

'Ignore her,' Amelia said, she usually wears boxers and a shirt so is embarrassed of looking... good.'

'Yeah, cuz normal people wear silk slips all the time,' I muttered, yawning.

'Well, yeah,' she said. I groaned in response, curling into a ball so that my body was covered and I wasn't touching Chris. I realised it was a small couch. A very small couch.

'I didn't say you could stay yet,' Neville spoke up.

'Yet, Neville, yet. The implication of yet implies that you were going to say I could stay thus with that assumption I thank you for your kind hospitality,' I mumbled, putting my hand out of the blanket into the cold air in the small hope of finding a pillow. I found some sort of material, not a pillow, but it was soft and fluffy, and would do as a substitute.

'Huh?' Amelia and Amy said. I could picture Amelia scratching her head while Amy frowned at me.

'That is quite logical Blair. Neville be polite and say 'you're welcome," Luna told him. All I heard was wind buffeting the trees and then silence.

'Neville is soolking,' I managed to say as I let out a long yawn. Snuggling into the fluffy thing I let the murmur of voices put me back to sleep, just the same way it had woken me up.

'Longbottom, do tell why there is a student on your couch,' I heard Mudbrown say. Opening my eyes a small crack I saw that the sun had risen far into the sky. It would be third period if it was a school day... which it was. Sitting up I looked around for my alarm clock. No need to panic, deep breaths.

'Wakey, wakey,' Teacup yelled out of breath, puffing. Sitting up I saw him run through a door followed by a class of students, some kitchen elves and finally Neville. Turning away from them all I tried to find a silver lining to this situation. After a minute I still couldn't come up with one besides that it would make a humorous story, which didn't really count as a silver lining when you thing about it.

'It talks,' someone said.

'Cool,' the students whispered in awe of Teacup. He looked at me, petrified as they picked him up.

'Yes it talks, Neville,' I rolled my eyes.

'Rise and shine,' my alarm clock shrieked in my ear before it started playing 'Christmas Lights' by Coldplay.

Taking one last look around the room I decided to go back to sleep.

'... I fail as an alarm clock.'

thnx for reading

-and a special thanks to not-a-pelican and XxBrokenXStringsxX for commenting/ messaging me ^-^

a rather pointless chapter - no drama Yay!

fan/vote/comment!

ps. Artemis Fowl is awesome 3

pps. I originally wrote this on watt

ppps. Coldplay is also awesome as is their song Christmas lights =D

Listen to it- it will grow on you


	7. Chapter 7: smells of Coco

I didn't get the chance to go back to sleep as my alarm clock became depressed and started crying. So as the class of students played with Teacup and Mudbrown I comforted it, reassuring it that it was the best alram clock I had ever had.

'Would any other alarm cock run all the way down here just to wake me up?' I asked, sending it back to my room. Lookig around I saw Teacup feigning sleep as the kids sat around Mudbrown who was telling a story, but no Neville. Getting up I began folding up the blankets and putting away the scattered pillows, also picking up Amelia's slip. It seemed over night I had changed into a pair of flannel pajamas- the fluffy material from last night.

'Neville, I suppose I should pat you on the back for finally becoming a man,' Malfoy said, walking in.

'Why is that?' I asked him, picking up my clothes that were lying around the room randomly.

'Well, there are clothes everywhere and... Blair? Neville?' Malfoy yelled, looking angry and slightly confused.

'Yeah?' Neville yelled back at Neville, herding the students back into class.

'What do you call this, she is a student?' Malfoy demanded. Neville and me just looked at him blankly, then I started laughing. I couldn't help it.

'Ha, your funny Malfoy,' I chuckled, patting him on his head. He looked like he wanted to kill me on the spot, but on the bright side he no longer had bright pink hair.

'What?' Neville asked, frowning. He looked so cute, like a kid being explained parabolas for the first time.

'Malfoy has a rather interesting imagination,' I said, still laughing.

'Um... okay,' Neville said, going back to his class.

'Look Blair, about the other night and the... kiss I...' Malfoy seemed at a lose of words, a small blush creeping across his nose.

'I came, I saw, I conquired,' I told him, shrugging.

'Don't treat me like a conquest,' he muttered, looking tired all of a sudden. There were bags under his eyes and he look defeated, his shoulders slumped and his hair messy. Usually it was carefully styled.

'Come to see me after your detention with Longbottom, I want to discuss things with you,' he told, turning to leave.

'Oh and call me Draco,' he said over his shoulder.

'Is that your nickname?' I asked, causing him to stop at the door.

'No, its my name,' he said, giving me a weird look.

'I thought Malfoy was your name?' I asked, confused.

'No, its my family name,' he told me, walking away deep in thought.

Just before the door to outside closed I saw all the kids running up to the main school building. Walking through a door I found myself in one of the supple rooms, right outside class. I assumed it was meant to be fourth period, my class so I went to walk in.

'What are you doing?' Neville asked.

'Going to class,' I told him.

'No, why are you going to class with my Pajamas on? Go get changed,' he instructed me. I just looked at him.

'What?' he demanded, becoming self-conscious.

'You do realise that everyone is walking to their classes right now?' I asked.

'Yes, fourth period has begun,' he muttered, grabbing random pots and things.

'Do I look stupid enough to walk through the school in your flannel pajamas as everyone is changing classes?' I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I blushed just thinking about it. How embarrassing.

'Well you can't sit in here wearing my pajamas to your class, didn't you hear what Professor Malfoy thought?' he demanded, his face bright red. Shrugging I walked through the door

'She didn't try anything on you Professor, did she?' a random girl asked, concerned. I think her name was Tracy. Possibly Sunah.

'We totally stand by you sir as your witnesses,' Mandy said, grinning at him. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the class.

'You guys have dirty minds,' I said, ignoring everyone as they continued to give Neville their support. I snuggled into the pajamas, they were quite comfy and smelled nice.

'Neville, unless you tell me where you got them I am keeping these Pajamas,' I informed him, interrupting some class discussion on what they thought were the properties of a root. I could of sworn we'd already covered it.

'Stalker,' Mandy sung.

'No, they're comfy and smell nice. Like coco,' I said, poking my tongue at her as I crossed my eyes.

'I still smells of coco?' Neville asked, sighing.

'Hey, no hating on the coco,' I scolded I put my head on the table and spent the rest of the lesson listening to them debate stuff. 

thnx for reading

and for the reviews ^-^


	8. Chapter 8: Kawaii

I arrived at detention half an hour early to find Luna and him discussing things. Something along the lines of what to bring to Christmas dinner. Walking past them, without notifying them of presence I went on the storage room and grabbed my charmed watering can- it would never run out of rain water.

Starting at the other green house I began watering the plants, making a note of things I would need to do later like changing pots or adding phosphate to the soil. Normally I would just go ahead and do it, but I didn't think Neville would be very happy if he came across me messing with his plants. The mere thought of him finding out that I had been attending to them since last year sent a shiver down my back. He was very, very particular about his plants.

Putting such thoughts to the back of my mind I concentrated on the task in front of me, making sure that I gave just the right amount of water so that they would survive till the morning. It was different to the amount in the morning since they were in the sun all day but still needed a lot for photosynthesis. Debating with myself whether or not they would need more or less water, I continued watering the plants with an average amount of water.

Frowning with annoyance I realized that I had forgotten to hum, which always seemed to lighten both their moods and mine. Letting out an exasperated sigh I became aware that someone was watching me. Probably Dandy trying to lend me "moral support."

I bet if she could she would push down a well. I knew that the first day I meet her and much hadn't changed since. The only reason I had put up with her for the past few years is because we shared a room, and if I got on her "bad side" she would make it her mission to piss me off for all eternity. Since I planned on studying instead of going to jail for conspiracy to murder I was forced to grin and bear her idiocy and current hissy fit. She thought she had the upper hand- I hasn't even tried anything yet.

Amelia was all good as far as I was concerned, as was Derek. Chris... Well, he cheated on me with Dandy so I had tried to be nice and make us neutral friends. I wonder how he would react if he knew that I had walked in on them making out- on my bed I might add. It obviously wasn't the first time, and I admit it hurt because I had started developing feelings for him. After the whole you used me speech the other night I gave up on us ever being friends and decided to let my natural instincts take over. Aka be a manipulative bitch. At my Muggle school I was considered a juvenile delinquent.

Now all I had to do was wait for the headmaster to answer my request about changing dorms and then I could squash Dandy like a bug.

Finally done I put my watering can back, and nearly tripped over when I saw the silhouette of someone in the door. It was a very small room if not a broom cupboard.

'Neville,' I muttered as a greeting, squeezing past him into the lounge.

'Blair, what were you doing?' he asked, pulling up a chair next to mine as I sat down. I shrugged.

'I was watering the plants for detention,' I told him, staring at him weirdly.

'I was planning on making you do lines,' he muttered.

'Yeah I intend on watering the plants,' I shrugged.

'Only under supervision and arrive on time tomorrow,' he told me, frowning.

'I arrived early, you were just too busy chatting with Luna to notice,' I informed him.

'Whatever, can I have my pajamas back now. They were a gift from a friend,' he said, a small blush creeping on his face.

'Neville I did not steal your pajamas in a creepy way, I took 'em because they are awesome and smell of coco. I will keep them until you find me an exact copy- coco and all. I assume that you keep blushing because of the pajamas,' I said, tilting to my head as I waited for an answer. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open. Still blushing.

'Well, not exactly,' he mumbled, squirming in his chair.

'Naw... you do realize that you like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, Neville?' I asked, smirking. He looked so cute.

'You're not helping,' muttered Neville, a pained expression forming.

'Not helping what?' I asked, concerned.

'First you have been nasty since the minute you stepped foot into my class and then you threatened to make me fall in love with you and now you are acting nice so I can't help but wait for you to do... something to me,' he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he stood up. Walking to a couch he mad sure there was plenty of room between us.

'Oh, that. Sorry, I just overreacted to the whole you calling me a slut thing, consider it a brief lapse in judgement on my part. Besides it wasn't your class, you were a student teacher back then,' I told him. It was approaching 9 o'clock and I could imagine Malfoy pacing in his office, trying to find a way to let me down gently while explaining his previous inappropriate behaviour.

'And you made it near impossible,' he muttered, glaring at me. It failed though as all it did was make me want to laugh.

'I was doing you a favour- not all your students are going to be a bunch of swooning girls you know,' I told him. It was true, the only reason I noticed him truely was because Mandy kept going on and on about how cute he was. Now she was all about Malfoy, she sure knew how to pick them.

'They don't swoon over me,' he said, going bright red. Like Rudolf.

'No, they've all moved onto Malfoy. I once had a crush on his hair, if only Damon had that hair he would be the perfect guy...,' I trailed off.

'His hair?' Neville asked.

'Come on, you have to admit he has awesome hair,' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'He takes good care of his hair,' Neville admitted.

'I think you look cuter with rolled-out-of-bed hair, it suits you,' I told him.

'Um..." he trailed off.

'You're welcome,' I told him, running out the door. Now I to go and talk with Malfoy

thnx for reading ^-^

fan/vote/comment!


	9. Chapter 9: The start of something new

I fast walked through the school down towards the dungeons where I assumed that Malfoy would be waiting for me.I don't think that I would get into too much trouble for being up at this hour but I wasn't going to risk it, so I walked down all the abandoned corridors.

'Blair?' I heard Teacup call.

'Teacup, you're meant to be in bed,' I said. I heard a snuffling around the corner and Teacup appeared, running towards me full throttle.

'Dandy, she wants to turn me into a tea cup,' he squealed, running through my legs. Sighing I hoped that I would get out of that room quickly, no one hurts Teacup. No one.

Picking him up I walked back to the dorms and left him with Tulip before making my way back towards the dungeon. Besides a small light under the class door the place seemed completely abandoned and dark.

Walking into potions, I couldn't see M- Draco at all...

'Ow,' I muttered as he appeared out of no where and grabbed my arm, dragging me to a table

'I know what you are doing,' he hissed, in my ear. Literally hissed.

'Really, so the headmaster is going to let me change dorms?' I asked, smiling. Finally some peace.

'Wha- no,' Draco snapped, sitting down at the chair opposite to mine.

'Oh... why not?' I asked, pouting.

'Unless you have a valid reason it is near impossible to get moved to another dorm,' Draco told me, frowning.

'Well I do have a good reason-'

'Stop trying to distract me,' he interrupted, I want to know why you lied to me about the spell and made me kiss you.'

'I made you kiss me? Actually i think it was rather an irrational act on your part in consideration that you have are married with a kid... or was it a pet?' I wondered, trying to recall what Derek had told me.

'I'm engaged, not married with a kid,' he muttered.

'But Derek told me you were,' I said confused.

'Well Derek was lying,' Draco said, glaring. Before I realised what I was doing I had leaped up and kissed him. Full on the lips.

'Sorry,' I murmured, my eyes wide open as I felt my face heat up. He looked at me speechless.

'Um... I was just relieved because I didn't want to... feeling guilty all night because I thought... good,' I babbled, sitting back down. He seem frozen, making me squirm as I waited for him to do something. A small smile made its way across his face. Perhaps it was better when he was speechless.

'You were feeling guilty because you kissed me?' he asked, incredulous.

'You kissed me, I just happened to kiss you back slightly,' I corrected him.

'Slightly?' he snorted.

'I thought it would be rude not to,' I mumbled, staring intently at the floor.

'I was just pecking your lips when you turned it into a not so innocent kiss,' he informed me, smiling at his apparent triumph.

'You started it,' I huffed, glaring at him. Turning away I began thinking about the other day when Derek had handed me a cup of juice that had tasted funny and practically forced me to drink it all, he had also lied to me ( along with Amelia and Dandy) about Draco when they thought I had a crush on him...

'Those bitches,' I snapped, standing up. There was a groan from beside me as Draco rubbed his jaw from where my head had banged into it.

'What are you going on about now?' he asked, wincing.

'Why were you hovering?' I asked, changing the subject.

'I wasn't hovering,' he said, scowing.

'No, you were going to kiss me- which is now a big no-no as you are my teacher who is engaged,' I told him, waging my finger at him as an emphasis.

'Well, actually its more of an arranged marriage,' he said, looking at his shoes.

'I don't know if it makes the whole situation better,' I said, sitting down again. Things were starting to feel like magical chairs.

'So what shall we do?' he asked, sitting down next to me.

'I think we should do the old cliche of being friends. Just friends,' I told him.

'Friends?' he asked.

'Yeah, people that get along,' I said, smiling.

'I know what friends are,' he snapped.

'Well, are we going to do this or not?' I demanded, trying hard to make sure I didn't smile again.

'Do what?' he asked.

'Are you going to be part of what could be a beautiful relationship?' I asked. There was a gasp and I turned to see Mandy running from where she had been hiding behind the door. Draco was completely oblivious.

'I thought you wanted to be friends?' he asked, frowning.

'That's what I meant- friendship is a type of relationship,' I told him. 'Fine, we can be friends,' he muttered. Smiling I introduced him to the game 20 questions.

thnx for reading comment/vote/fan =D

'nxt chapt should be interesting

ps. I first uploaded this on wattpad and will continue to- first posting on wattpad and then at some stage ^-^ cuz I'm lazy like that


	10. Chapter 10:My rumour

I was late to breakfast, I didn't go running at all. I didn't even get 8 hours of sleep. I got to bed last night way past curfew and decided to sleep in so that at the very least I didn't look like a zombie when I went around terrorizing the school.

Happy thoughts...

Rushing to the hall I barely had time to ponder why Amy and Devrin were cornering Draco, let alone the strange stares I was getting as I walked by the tables to my usual seats. Pouring milk on my cereal I discretely looked at the student body through my fringe. They were definitely staring at me, all wide-eyed and whispering.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mandy frowning as her friends were giggling hysterically around her.

'Mandy,' I called, my voice crystal clear across the room. Everyone froze, even some teachers, and it seemed like they were all holding their breath.

'Y-yes,' she stammered, her friends glaring at me.

'Can I talk to you today after Herbology, its about something very important?' I asked, making my smile sugary sweet.

'I'm busy?' she said, making it sound more like a question.

'That's okay, I'm sure I'll be able to hunt you down later today,' I said, going back to cereal. She squeaked, her face going pale as she looked at me in shock.

'Blair, can I have a word with you?' Neville asked, forcing me to break eye contact with Mandy.

'What about?' I asked, carrying on eating my cereal. By now it had gone soggy and I couldn't help but scowl, breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

'Stuff,' he replied. Looking up at him at the teacher's table I couldn't help but notice the blush that had spread across his face. Even his ears were red at the tips. So cute.

'Okay, when?' I asked, aware that half the school was watching our little exchange.

'Now, in the infirmary,' he mumbled.

'Ah, I see. You have a fever and want to see the school nurse while talking to me,' I smiled.

'I don't have a fever,' he said, looking at me strange.

'Then why else would you be so red?' I asked, frowning in 'concern.'

'Infirmary. Now,' he muttered walking out. Giving my mushy cereal one last look I picked up my bag and followed him.

XOXOXxoxoxLOLxoxoxOXOXOX

'For some reason,' he muttered under his breathe, I was assigned this task in order to give you a talk to do with your... relationship with Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?' I asked. Mandy had obviously done a good job of spreading the news of our new friendship.

'Yes you do have a relationship with him, don't you?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, we stayed up all night getting to know each other better,' I told him, smiling. He blushed bright red, his eyes bugging out.

'R-really?' he chocked.

'Yes, Neville. I wanted to get to know what he was like personally,' I told him. Draco was like Shriek, a whole bunch of layers- like an onion.

'Yeah?' Neville asked, looking faint now. Maybe he was actually sick. Seeing the nurse lady tending to a random student I waved at her, pointing at Neville. She held up her finger, telling me to wait a moment as she went to attend a teacher this time.

'Yes, its the kind of thing you do when you start a relationship.' I told him, blushing as he kept looking at me weird.

'Uh-huh,' he mumbled.

'So what did you want to talk to me in regards of the relationship?' I asked, bringing him out of his stupor.

'Um... the birds and the bees... pollinate... plants a-and like pollen you have to be... careful and understand the consequences-'

'Like what could happen if you cross-pollinate between species of plants?' I asked. Maybe he finally decided to teach me something while he was sick.

'That wasn't my point exactly...' he trailed off as the nurse lady hit him over the head.

'What he is trying to say is be careful when young Draco and you are-'

XOXOxoxoxoxLOLxoxoxoxOXOX

I fainted. The nurse lady couldn't even finish her sentence before I was out cold. Neville ended up mumbling about plants before the nurse got pissed off and decided to tell me. Yeah... it didn't go to well.

I woke up to a family reunion of sorts with my cousin asleep next to me, my overprotective brother yelling at everyone, my Nana talking to Draco and many others waltzing around.

'You will be cursed for sullying my granddaughter's reputation. The indignity of it all,' Nana yelled, attacking him with her fountain pen.

'In all honesty, can you please restrain your mother,' my Father said, fiddling with the small microphone on his collar.

'In all honesty can you not break it, it will be the third one this week,' my Mother huffed, slapping his hands away.

'It's not my fault that I get nervous talking to thousands of people at a time,' he muttered, pouting.

'Then you shouldn't of chosen to be a politician,' Nana said, rolling her eyes.

'Yes Mother,' he mumbled.

'Its Mrs Bougar to you,' she said, whacking his over the head. Neville, Draco and the nurses along with the patients all looked at them in shock. While everyone was busy I decided to go down to the hall for lunch, my stomach was grumbling and I could only take my family in small doses. Very small doses.

'Can you all behave like civilized people,' my sister yelled, adding to the commotion.

'What? Its not like these people matter- their magical hypocrites with superiority complexes,' my Dad said.

'I totally agree,' my mother smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

'This should so go into the campaign,' my uncle said, popping in. He took a picture before popping out again.

'Did you forget the small detail that we are purebloods?' my Nana asked. I assumed she was raising an eyebrow as I walked through the door.

'Nana, if you mention that to anyone I know then I will be forced to sue you,' Alice said, dragging me back in.

'I see you are feeling better dear,' my Nana said giving me a hug.

'Since when were you going here?' my sister demanded.

'Um...' I trailed off.

'Stop being so uppity, its not her fault that she lost her wand when she was five,' Alice said.

'Why would she need a wand since she has next to none magic?' my sister asked.

'Rose, she goes to Hogwarts. The last time I checked that meant she does have magic,' my Dad came to my defense. Rose glared at me.

'Whatever,' she said, storming off.

'I'll go calm her down before the thunder starts,' my brother, her twin said. He vanished down the stairs leaving me to think how very unfair it was that they got to leave.

'I see now that you are my only pure grandchild left,' Nana said, patting me on the back. I just stood there awkwardly looking at everyone and wishing that I could of just ditched Draco's meeting last night. Or at the very least have some hidey-hole to run to.

thnx for reading ^-^

Comment/vote/fan

Lol- I didn't plan on writing 'The talk' scene but then I had a sudden thought... so yeah. Funnah!

Argghhh... the keyboard keeps spazzing and refuses to type when I happen to be writing.

ps. My friend finally got around to reading this ( as I started posting it on here ) and loved the whole talking tree and I felt bad cuz I have slightly abandoned Mudbrown. Soz to all those who love him

T-T

PPS. if you love glee like my friend does (specif Kurt) then go read her stuff

Frankie Loves Glitter is her name


End file.
